


Mistletoe

by Rekall



Category: xxxHoLic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki hates the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shina Laris

 

 

Watanuki grumbled to himself as hurried down the street, light snow falling from the sky. He hugged his body, trying to keep warm from the cold weather but it was doing little good to help. He hated that kind of weather, mainly because Yuuko hated it, which meant she was more than willing to drown her sorrows with any kind of alcoholic drink she could find.

Naturally that meant Watanuki had to keep on making supply runs to a store to make sure Yuuko stayed happy.

Watanuki sighed in relief when he reached the first store he found that sold liquor. He simply wanted to buy Yuuko her beer, deliver it back to her and then head home for the rest of the day so he could huddle under blankets in his cold apartment, since even a cold apartment sounded a lot better than trying to take care of a drunk Yuuko and Mokona.

His glee however quickly turned to sorrow, when he looked inside the place. The owners seemed to have taken a delight in a Western-style Christmas and many imported decorations donned the place, including a big piece of mistletoe hanging above the doorframe into the shop.

Although he figured no one would pay attention to such a silly tradition, Watanuki was going to take no chances. Turning his body side-ways, he attempted to slide through the narrow doorway without passing under the mistletoe.

Unfortunately luck wasn't on Watanuki's side.

Tripping over his own feet, Watanuki stumbled into the middle of the doorway, right under the mistletoe. Quickly he tried getting out of the way before someone noticed but it was too late. Before he could even protest, someone was turning him around and then pressed their lips together.

Strangely enough, the kiss didn't feel odd; instead it felt nice; hot; and it instantly warmed him up from the cold. Despite that though, Watanuki wasn't going to just stand for some stranger kissing him and drawing his strength, he pushed the person away.

"You!" he protested, recognizing his assaulter; Doumeki.

"Hey."

"What are you doing!"

"You were under the mistletoe."

"That's not the point!"

Doumeki shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention elsewhere. "Why are you here?"

"Don't try to ignore what you just did, you brute!"

"Want to come over to my place for a while? It's nicer than yours."

That shut Watanuki up as he considered his options. His apartment was cold and Yuuko's place was a no-go, but Doumeki wasn't a drunk he would have to take care of.

"Fine," he sourly replied, hating to admit defeat and give in to his nemesis. 

Together they bought the beer and returned it Yuuko who insisted they stay and join her for an impromptu party but to Watanuki's relief, Doumeki gracefully declined. It was then when they headed over to Doumeki's place to get warmed up.

"Thanks for the invite," Watanuki said as he slipped off his wet shoes and jacket.

"Hey," was all that Doumeki said and out of curiosity Watanuki glanced at him, only to find him pointing at something above their heads. His eyes drifted upwards and he saw a familiar green annoyance.

"No-!" he began to protest but it was too late and for the second time that day, Watanuki found himself being kissed by Doumeki. 

 


End file.
